Various automotive and/or aerospace parts including, for example, structural parts, internal cabin parts, and/or the like are often formed using conventional molding processes such as compression molding, injection molding, extrusion molding, blow molding, etc. The foregoing molding processes tend to be suitable for forming parts having relatively simple geometries, and in some instances, are suitable for molding parts having geometries with higher complexity. Molding more intricate parts (for example, parts that include one or more small intricate features) may, in some instances, be more difficult than molding parts with relatively simple geometries. Such small, intricate features may hinder or even prevent removal of the part from a molding tool once the component is formed. In these cases, additional removal procedures involving additional machinery and/or materials may be needed to remove the part from the molding tool, which may, in some instances, increase forming cost(s), time, and/or energy consumption.